


Puddin’

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Jeaous Kuroo, M/M, Romance, Smut, Summer Training, anxious kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: A glimps into Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship, showing how it all began, and a very jealous Kuroo.





	Puddin’

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make something short for them, but it ended up being longer than anticipated because once I started I couldn’t stop lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Be here tomorrow, 8 AM sharp!” Barked the Nekoma coach as the players began to clean up. 

Kenma began to quietly help clean, sticking close to Kuroo as he did so. The summer training camp started tomorrow and Kenma was more or less excited about it. He wasn’t particularly fond of this specific training camp due to it being for multiple schools, ones which he knew none of the players.

He sighed, unhappy about the imminent social activity that would soon take place and supposed it couldn’t be helped. 

After everyone had finished cleaning up, most of the players had gone home. Kenma sat alone on a bench in the gym, patiently waiting for his best friend to come out of the gym locker room so that they could go home together.  
The two boys spent almost every other night over at each other houses, especially during the training camp weeks.  
The two childhood friends were so comfortable around each other that nothing about the other bothered them. They barely argued and always supported one another in and outside of school.  
They also knew almost everything about each other, from trivial things to deeper, more meaningful aspects of one another.  
Kenma was very thankful to have such a person in his life.

“Oi, Kenma. Sorry to make you wait.” Said the taller boy, his words snapping Kenma from his thoughts.  
The pudding head glanced at his friend, who was pulling a white tee over his head. His messy hair was damp from a shower he evidently took, the droplets at the end dripping onto his solidly built frame. 

Kenma admired his friends swelling pectorals and biceps. Kuroo really worked hard to earn his good frame, and Kenma appreciated that. He did not however, appreciate the blush that forced itself into his cheeks.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Kenma replied softly. 

Kuroo grinned and ruffled the small boy’s hair, finally getting his shirt over the crazy head of hair. 

“Ready to go, then?”

Kenma nodded, making a little humming noise in agreement.

-

When they got to Kuroo’s house, Kenma was thankful that his family wasn’t there. Kuroo had said that they were out on a trip to the city, and that he was home alone for a few days.  
It’s not that Kenma didn’t like Kuroo’s family, but they certainly were much different than him, and it was difficult for him to socialize with them.

The two boys walked into Kuroo’s bedroom and dropped their bags down, exhausted from the days training. 

Kuroo immediately flopped onto his bed, laying on his back. Kenma, after changing into his night shirt, (that came with a teasing whistle from Kuroo and a scowling pudding head) crawled onto the bed as well. He lay with on top of the other boy, his chest on Kuroo’s but at an angle to that his arms could rest halfway on the bed, his legs slightly entangle with the others. 

Kuroo sighed out a tired breath as Kenma pulled out his phone and lazily scrolled through it. The night air swirled outside Kuroo’s window with a soft sound as the moon shone brightly, illuminating the small room along with the glow from the smaller boy’s device.

“Are you gonna stay on that thing all night, or are ya gonna talk to me Ken?”

Kenma glanced at him, before turning the phone to face his friend and pressing the camera button on Snapchat, which he was currently talking to Hinata on. 

The flash illuminated Kuroo’s face, which was turned to the side, but with his eyes facing the light and glowing slightly red. The small boy stared at the picture for a moment, caught up in his friends alluring face for only a moment before sending the picture to Hinata and his own story. 

“Who’d ya send that to?” Kuroo asked. 

“Just Shoyo.” Kenma answered before clicking the power button and tossing the phone to the other side of the bed.

Kuroo hummed a bit, placing his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. 

“Ahh, I’m tired. How ‘bout you, kitten?” Kuroo asked, using the boy’s old nickname teasingly. 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it.

“Mm. Yeah, I’m tired...” he glanced at his friends face before adding, “I’m not looking forward to tomorrow, either.”

“It’s going to be great for the team, Ken. I think you’ll really benefit from it.”

“But..” the boy trailed off, his heart just racing at the thought of having to practice with so many strangers who weren’t his team.

“Please, Ken. I know it’s hard for you, and if you get uncomfortable you can always just stick right beside me.” The taller reassured.

Kenma flushed as he thought how embarrassing that would be. Everyone would see that he couldn’t handle himself, and that he used Kuroo as his babysitter. 

The boy sighed and tried to calm his anxious heart. He did not reply to his friend.

Kuroo frowned, studying Kenna’s face and decided not to continue the topic. Instead he pulled an arm around the pudding head, pulling him down to Kuroo’s side to face him, noses almost touching.  
Kenma looked anywhere but the other boy’s face. 

Kuroo gently brought their foreheads together so that there noses also pressed against each other. He then gently brought a hand to the smaller boy’s face to stroke the kids cheek with his thumb.

Kenma leaned into the touch and let out a breath. He arched his body closer into Kuroo’s. The affectionate touches beginning to arouse the smaller boy.

A few minutes later, Kuroo began to feel the pressure on Kenma’s shorts against him. The older boy grinned. 

“Bad, bad little kitten,” Kuroo tsk’d his tongue before slowly running his hands down the small body to Kenma’s waistband.

The cat eyed boy’s heart was beating frantically now. 

“K-Kuroo..” he murmured softly in his soft, Japanese voice. The voice made Kuroo’s heart soar.

The larger boy slowly pulled down Kenma’s shorts and briefs, revealing his swollen manhood which Kuroo took in his hand.

Kenma gasped as Kuroo stroked him so skillfully, thumbing the head before quickly running his hand up and down the shaft, putting just enough pressure on the length.

Kenma whined, embarrassed at the noise but not being able to control it. He wondered how and why Kuroo did this for him, how he made him feel so wonderfully in bliss.  
Events like this took place fairly frequently, each time different from the last. Kenma wasn’t sure how is started, or why it never stopped, but he didn’t complain.  
They had never gone all the way, and Kenma was almost thankful for that. Going all the way would demand the raise of questions regarding what their relationship had become, and Kenma didn’t want that. He didn’t want Kuroo to tell him it was all just casual and didn’t mean anything.  
He didn’t want to face the chance of that happening, so he never brought up the topic to his friend and just let it all continue. 

A warm, wetness around his length snapped the boy from his thoughts and he gasped. The other had lowered down to face Kenma’s manhood, crouching between round, pale thighs for a better angle.  
Kuroo worked his mouth on the head of Kenma’s shaft, swirling his tongue around sinfully. A few moments later Kuroo began to work his way down lower, causing the head to his the back of his throat.  
This made Kenma gasp loudly and fist Kuroo’s crazy behead. 

The raven haired boy worked his head up and down the others length, each time letting the head hit the back of his throat, and each time making Kenma moan.  
After a few minutes of this action, Kenma felt his stomach warm and he hit his climax unexpectedly, filling the other boy’s mouth with his cum. 

“I-.. sorry K-Kuroo..” he looked down at his friend, apologized for not warning the other. But Kuroo simply swallowed down the semen with a large gulp and grinned, his sweaty hair sticking to parts of his forehead as he sat up.

“It’s okay, I like it.” He said with a wicked smirk that made Kenma flush.

Kuroo then yawned and wiped his mouth before crawling back up the smaller boy and flopping down on him. Kuroo laced each hand with each of Kenma’s as he lay with his head on the small boy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
Kenma could feel Kuroo’s slightly hard cock pressing against his leg through the boy’s sweats.

“Do you want me to..?” Kenma asked, blushing brightly. 

“You can repay me another time, too tired right now.” He replied. 

Kenma nodded and unlaced one hand from Kuroo’s to gently stroke the others hair. 

After only a little while, both boys were asleep. Slowly breathing while still entangled in one another. 

-

“Nekoma! Over here!” Called out the Nekoma coach as his players began to enter into the large, crowded gymnasium. 

Kuroo and Kenma walked in together and headed towards their team. Kenma’s hair was slightly damp from his morning shower and Kuroo was yawing as they made it over to their team.

“Everyone here? Alright, then.” Said the coach, clearing his throat before continuing.  
“This weeks camp is all about individual training. We’ll be working hard to strengthen your skills of your own position with the other teams so that as a whole, we can progress and do better. So, we’ll be splitting up into groups of positions that will practice with the other teams players of the same position, so libero’s, setters, etcetera. Everyone got it?” 

The members nodded.

“Alright then!” Said the coach, clapping his hands together.  
“Then go find your groups and get started!”

Everyone began to spread out and slowly find their groups among the other team players. 

Kenma stood still next to Kuroo. His heart raced and he tried to calm down as he glanced around, looking for the group of setters. 

“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo called out next to him, getting the boy’s attention.  
“It’s gonna be fine, okay? Just be yourself and try your hardest. I know they’ll be impressed.” Kuroo said reassuringly next to him.

Kenma looked up at his best friend, saw the affection in the others eyes and nodded. Hopefully Kuroo’s pride and confidence in him would get him through this day. 

 

As the training began, Kenma realized it wasn’t as nerve racking as he thought it was going to be. There was so much to do that there wasn’t much chance to make small talk with the strangers he was training with, so he didn’t have to feel out of place and awkward.

“Alright everyone!” Called our the coach in charge of their section.  
“Partner up and work some drills before we start our next set.” Kenma’s heart sank at these words. He saw as the boy’s in his group began to pair up and his heart beat frantically. No one would want him as a partner. He’d be all alone and stand out as an embarrassment. 

“ Hey, cat eyes, you got’a partner?” Asked a voice behind him.  
Kenma turned and faced the tall boy behind him. He was at least 10 centimeters taller than Kenma and had red hair that was shaved short on the sides. An earring sparkled in his left ear and a grin was on his face. 

“Well?” He asked again. 

Kenma shook his head, staring up into the boy’s face. 

“Great. We’ll be partners then.” The boy declared. “I’m Kou by the way, Kosuke Kou, from Otsuka.”

“I’m Kozume..Kenma, from Nekoma.” Said the boy quietly. 

“Nice to meet you Kenma-kun, now I finally know your name.” The boy laughed, “I’ve been watching you all day, actually.” 

This made Kenma’s heart race. He had been watching..him?

“Oh..well..” Kenma tried to reply, but trailed off, nervously glancing to the side. Kou continued,

“Yep. When I joined the group I wondered who the cute shorty was. Now I finally know!” He grinned. 

Kenma blushed furiously, not meeting the taller boy’s eyes.

“O-oh... um,” Kenma stuttered and the other boy smirked.

-

Kuroo wiped his brow before grabbing his water bottle, downing half of it in one go. He was sweating like crazy from the training and the heat of so many people in the gym. On top of that the temperature outside was slowly increasing as the sun rose higher into the sky.

The ravenette, finally having a bit of a break, took his time to look around the room. When he finally spotted who he was looking for, he frowned slightly.  
Kenma was on the far side of the gym, drilling with a taller boy who looked older than him. As he watched them, the older boy grinned and said something that caused his friend to blush and smile softly. The sight of that made Kuroo’s blood boil for reasons he’d rather not admit.

“Oi,” he called out to one of the players in his group. “You know who that is?” He asked, pointing to the redhead boy.

The player he had called to trotted over and looked to where he pointed. “Ah, yeah. That’s Kousuke Kou. He’s a damn good third year setter from the north. Why?”

“Ah, no reason.” Kuroo said with a shrug, forcing himself to look away as Kou ruffled Kenma’s hair. His Kenma’s hair. 

-

The sun was low when the teams began to pack up and head out. Kenma was glad that he was finally done, exhausted from the long day.

“Today was brutal, huh.” His new friend said next to him as the pair walked over to clean up some stray balls. 

“Mm. Yeah.” Kenma replied quietly. He liked this new friend of his, but wasn’t comfortable talking with him yet.

Kou grinned at him as they cleaned up the few volleyballs that remained. Kenma then went to grab his water bottle but was stopped by the redhead. 

“Hey, by the way cutie,” he said to the pudding head who turned around to him. “I was wondering if I could get your number?” He asked, smiling.

Kenma stood silently for a moment, mouth slightly open before he nodded. The cat eyed boy went and grabbed his phone before exchanging numbers with Kou. 

“Thanks kitten, I’ll definitely be using this.” He grinned, saving Kenma’s number into his phone.  
“Ah, well I gotta go now,” the redhead said, glancing at his team who was heading out the doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully!” The older boy then ruffled Kenma’s hair lightly before running to catch up with his team.

Kenma was still blushing when he found his team, along with a very disgruntled Kuroo.

-

“So,” Kuroo said nonchalantly, “who’s your new friend? I saw you guys practicing earlier.” 

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a moment before he continued walking. The two were heading back to Kuroo’s house after they’re team had met up after training. It was a few days into training and Kuroo finally had decided to ask Kenma about Kou. 

“Oh. He’s just a friend.” Kenma replied cooly, looking down at his phone. 

Kuroo glanced at his friends phone, and to his displeasure saw that Kenma was editing a photo he had evidently taken with the redhead boy that week. The picture showed Kenma smiling as the other boy was laughing, an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. 

“You sure he’s just a friend?” Kuroo forced himself to ask.

Kenma looked up at his best friend with an unfazed facial expression. Kuroo forced himself to look anywhere but at Kenma’s face.

Kenma didn’t reply, just looked away again.

The rest of the walk home was silent. 

-

Still no words were spoken as the two boys arrived at Kuroo’s still empty house. The silence persisted as the boy’s took of their shoes and put their bags down.  
Kenma made his way to Kuroo’s room, still on his phone.  
When Kuroo walked into the room he marched up to Kenma who was standing, still on his phone and pushed Kenma against his bedroom wall.

The phone clattered to the floor and Kuroo slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Kenma’s head.

“Kuroo! what at- Ah,” Kenma tried to yell in surprise and anger but got cut off as Kuroo grabbed the smaller boy’s cock through his cotton shorts. 

Kuroo growled lowly in the back of his throat before he bags to devour the small boy’s throat and neck, kissing and biting it harshly. 

“K-Kuroo!” Kenma yelled out.

Kuroo ignored the boy and stroked his manhood roughly through his clothes before he decided to pick Kenma up and toss him onto the bed.

Kenma was frantic as the landed on the bed with a thud. He tried to regain composure but his thoughts were going wild. Kuroo had never acted like this before, had never been so rough and forceful. Fear was creeping up Kenma’s spine, wondering what had happened to his best friend.

Kuroo stared down at the trembling form of his best friend in the bed as he ripped of his shirt, revealing the muscles Kenma admired so much. 

He then moved to straddle the boy on the bed, not noticing how much the blond was shaking. 

He leaned down and crashed their lips together, sucking and biting the plump, red tissue before thrusting his tongue into Kenma’s mouth.  
Kenma kissed him back, trying to match his force but failing. 

Kuroo snaked a hand down to Kenma’s shorts and began to pull them off. When he had gotten them and the boy’s brief off, he stared down at his friend, now only clad in a white Nekoma tee. 

Kenma’s heart was racing as Kuroo lowered himself to Kenma’s swollen cock, hard from all the attention. He couldn’t speak, only watched as Kuroo engulfed him. 

After a few moments of Kuroo’s ministrations and small moans from Kenma, Kuroo pulled off and stared Kenma in the face.

“Kenma,” Kuroo growled in a rugged voice. “I want you.” 

Kenma’s throat tightened and his eyes widened. Tears began to from in his eyes. His worst nightmare was coming true. 

Kuroo noticed the look of fear and the revoltion in his friend face, and it hurt his heart.  
“Please, Kenma..” Kuroo pleaded pitifully, knowing he shouldn’t be asking. Kenma was his best friend, not his boyfriend. But the jealousy that had surged through him all week made him irrational and he couldn’t stop it.

“Kuroo..I..I want to... but I can’t.”  
Kenma said softly to his friend, reaching up to touch Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo swallowed and his eyes grew darker than they already were. He struggled to find words, his heart aching and making him choke up.

“..but...why, Ken?” He struggled out, brining a hand up to his face and hanging his head, unable to meet the others eyes.

“I...” Kenma trailed off, squeezing his own eyes shut. Kenma couldn’t bring himself to answer, his anxiousness preventing him.

After a few moment, Kenma felt the weight of Kuroo leave him and he shot his eyes open, seeing Kuroo straighten up. 

“I’ll..I’ll sleep on the couch. I’m sorry Kenma, please forgive me.” Said the older boy, looking emotionless and tired as he began to leave the room.

Kenma sat up and his heart raced.  
No. He didn’t want Kuroo to leave.  
But he was to late, the other boy was grabbing a blanket and heading for the door.

“I-I don’t want to be used..” Kenma fought out as Kuroo opened the door to leave the bedroom. But the words made Kuroo freeze.

“I...don’t want,” Kenma swallowed.  
“I don’t want to be casual..with you..”

Kuroo turned to look at his friend, but before he could speak, Kenma interrupted again.

“A-and if that’s what you want,... something that doesn’t matter... then I can’t do it with you..can’t be with you.” The cat eyed boy said, a whisp of courage forming in him.

It was silent for a long moment.

“That’s... not what I want, Ken.” Kuroo said blankly.  
“I said what I wanted, I want you. All of you. I want you to be mine.... you,.. you make me feel crazy.. and when I saw you with that guy these past few days..I was jealous.” The raven met Kenma’s gaze. “I want you Kenma, if you’ll take me.” 

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat and he sat, staring at his best friend, taking in his confession. It took him a minute, but he nodded. He trusted Kuroo’s words completely. 

Kuroo dropped the blanket he held and moved to the bed where Kenma sat. He took both the boy’s hands in his and kissed them, crouching down in front of him. 

“Kenma, I love you.” 

Kenna’s stomach fluttered and his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. The smaller boy leaned forward and kissed the othrt in front of him gently. 

Kuroo kissed his little lover back and pushed him against the bed so that he was laying among the pillows. The pudding head’s hair was disheveled and his breathing erratic as Kuroo gazed upon him. The golden eyes filled something new, raw. Lust. 

The smaller boy looked absolutely perfect.

Kuroo slid his hands under Kenma’s cotton tee, sliding the shirt up with his thumbs before licking a stripe up the smaller boy’s chest. He then took one of the boy’s small nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and relishing in Kenma’s sweet moans. 

Kenma arched his back and cried out as Kuroo scraped his teeth across the small bud. The pudding head grabbed at Kuroo’s hair, pulling and squirming under the man on his chest.  
Kuroo soon released the bud and smiled as he noticed the cat eyed boy was fully hard against him. He leaned up and kissed the Kenma, who keeled at the loss of contact to his chest. 

“So cute Kenma-kun~” Kuroo murmured in his ear before nipping at it.  
“You know,” the taller boy continued as he continued to make small bite marks into his kitten’s neck.  
“I’ve seen you with that redhead player the past few days, training with him. I got really jealous.” 

Kenma blushed and shivered at the bites. “H-he’s just a friend.”

Kuroo hummed. “I don’t think he thinks that,... but after he sees you when I’m through with you, he’ll back off of my kitten. My Kenma.” 

Kenma mewled in a cat-like way at his best friends- his lovers words.  
“Ah.. o-okay..” he murmured, trembling from Kuroo’s touches. 

Kuroo leaned back, leaving Kenma lying a panting mess on his back. Kenma lay with his shirt pulled up past his nipples, bunched at his neck and completely bare everywhere else except a pair of black ankle socks. 

“You are so fucking cute, my kitten.” Kuroo growled, his cock straining against his own shorts.  
Kenma blushed and adverted his eyes from Kuroo. 

The taller boy moved, straddling Kenma on his bed, the feeling of Kenma’s small cock straining against his own stomach making him harder. The boy then brought his fingers to Kenma’s small mouth, tapping them on his lips to gain entrance.

Kenma looked at Kuroo, confused for a moment before he blushed at the realization. He then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out submissively. Kuroo flushed at the sight of his kitten, his arms above his head with his hair messily strewn about, his golden eyes glued on Kuroo and mouth open. 

Kenma began to lick and suck at the digits in his mouth, allowing for Kuroo to thrust the fingers in and out slightly in the process.  
After a few minutes of silence, the only sounds being the squelch and spit swirling around Kuroo’s fingers, he pulled them out, lowering them to Kenma’s round, plush ass. 

Kenma’s heart raced as he spread his legs open. “B-be careful, Kuroo..” he gasped breathlessly. 

“I’d never hurt you, kitten.” Kuroo answers, kissing the top of the boy’s head before thrusting his smallest finger into the tight, pink hole. 

Kenma gasped and yelped at the feeling. He had experimented with himself a handful of times before, but never used anything large. The finger felt nice, but he knew that Kuroo would be much bigger, and much better.

Kuroo has slowly worked three fingers into his kitten, relishing in the feeling of Kenma’s tight warmth squeezing around him. He knew Kenma was a virgin, but he didn’t know he’d be this tight.

Kuroo slowly pulled the fingers out and pulled the waistband of his sweats down over his own cock, stroking it a few times as he gazed down at Kenma, who was open and panting. 

“Damn. I don’t have a condom..” Kuroo muttered, just realizing this. 

“It’s okay, I want to feel you completely.” Kenma breathed out as he stroked his own cock a few times, gazing at Kuroo. 

The taller boy blushed and cursed under his breath. “You turn me on so fucking much..” He whispered as he lifted Kenma’s hips, positioning himself up against his kitten. 

“Are you ready? Just tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop.”

Kenma nodded and made sure to keep his gaze on his lover’s face.  
Kuroo then slowly pushed in, grunting and gasping at the tight warmth of Kenma around him.

“Fuck Kenma”, he grunted, fully sheathed in the boy.

Kenma was a whining mess. Breathing hard as he curled and uncurled his toes, feeling Kuroo completely inside him.

Kuroo began to thrust quickly into the small boy, who cried out as his eyes rolled back slightly in pain pleasure. 

Grunts and soft pants filled the room, along with gasps of each other’s name. The room permeated the smell of lust and sweat.  
The two boys were In bliss. 

Kenma was panting hard, tears leaking from his eyes from the pleasure he felt as Kuroo hit his prostate over and over.  
“K-Kuroo... ah, yes, please.. I can’t..” Kenma whimpered pitifully, begging for release. 

Kuroo was panting roughly, his every thrust driven by Kenma’s requests. The larger boy sped up, quickening his thrusts and wincing at the tight heat squeezing around him.  
Kenma let out another whine and felt his climax begin. The small boy reached up and grabbed Kuroo’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he squeezed tightly around him and came over their chests. 

The squeezing around his cock and the friction from the viscous thrusts brought Kuroo over the edge. He came hard with a grunt and gasp, releasing into the now partly limp boy on the bed.  
Kenma gasped at the feeling of being filled and moaned out softly, his pink lips open and golden eyes glued on Kuroo. His arms were still wrapped around the others neck, his fingers reaching up into the messy black hair. 

Cum dripped out of Kenma as Kuroo pulled out, flopping down on the smaller boy, exhausted. 

“Holy shit. That was amazing.” He stated loudly as he lay slumped on the small boy. Kenma wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled his head against Kuroo’s.  
“Mm.” He said in agreement. “You’re amazing Kuroo.” Kenma praised softly.

Kuroo turned his head to look at the other, his messy hair everywhere and his eyes glossy.  
“I’m glad you think so, you’re fucking sexy yourself Ken. I didn’t know how lewd one neko-boy could really look~” he teased, although meant every word of what he said.

Kenma flushed and instead of replying just pressed himself further against the other, wriggling down so that he could tuck his head under Kuroo’s chin.

“I love you, you know, Kenma.” 

It was a moment before Kenma spoke.

“I love you too..Kuroo.” 

Kuroo smiled and held the boy close.

 

-

“Kenma-kun! Hey!- woah, what happened to you?” Asked a very confused and irritated redhead at the hickies and bites on his neck.

Kenma stuttered and mumbled something under his breath as a reply.

“What was that?” Asked redhead again, staring inquiringly at the red faced boy.

A large hand then came down on the Kousuke Kou’s shoulder as a very shy blond fidgeted and mumbled again. Kou turned from Kenma and faced Nekoma’s captain, who stood with a death grip behind him. 

“That would be my doing, Kosuke Kou. Nice to meet you, I’m Tetsuro, Kuroo.” the boy stated calmly, his expression dark.  
Kenma was blushing and rolled his eyes as Kuroo walked over to him. He yelped as Kuroo grabbed his ass and pulled him into a kiss before pulling away again.

“And this, is MY boyfriend. I think it’d be smart of you to stay well away from him. Got it?”

Kou could only nod dumbly,  
Kenma was scarlet, and Kuroo wore a satisfied smirk.


End file.
